Separare i Genitori
by SomethingCuteandCreative
Summary: All Human! Rose and Emmett are seniors in high school, Rose has sole custody of her best friends son, Emmett is a single dad. What will happen when their worlds collide and they fall for each other? What will their parents think...How will Forks react...
1. Chapter 1

Separare i Genitori  
Chapter 1  
**RPOV**

_Renee Hale _

_March 12, 1968- January 12, 2008 _

_Beloved mother and daughter _

_To be missed_

_Brianna Stevens Hale_

_May 17, 1991- June 28, 2006_

_Beloved mom, sister, _

_daughter and friend_

I stood looking down at the tombstones before me; a single tear ran down my face. The silence that surrounded me was broken by my twin brother, Jasper.

"Rosey, come on we have to go." Before I turned to see him holding my baby boy, I laid to white lilies down on the grave sites before me.

"I know, I just—I couldn't leave New York with out saying goodbye to mom and Bri. Come here angel." I said reaching for Ayden, just as our younger sister, Bella reached into the front seat and honk the horn. I stretched my hand out for Jasper—we linked hands and took our first steps towards our new future.

--

We drove for pretty much the next two days across the states to Forks, Washington where our estranged father lives.

If it had been just me and my siblings we wouldn't have stopped for the night but with an almost three year old, hotels were a must.

Thankfully Charlie sent us money for the trip not knowing we had some from our inheritance so we could stay somewhere better than the Super 8.

Thanks to Jaspers and my need for speed we made pretty decent time. It only took us a day and a half to make what should have been about a three day trip. When pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house the cruiser and another car were already there despite that it was almost eleven at night.

I looked around at my siblings; I could tell we were all trying to prepare ourselves for seeing our father for the first time in almost two years. He'd only seen Ayden once and I wasn't sure he even remembered I had custody of him.

I was the first to get out of the car. I went to the back seats and opened the door for Bella on my way. I carefully got Ayden from his seat without waking him. I waited for my siblings before going to the front door.

"Jasper you knock." Bella whispered. I rolled my eyes and knocked while the other two bickered over who was knocking.

They were silenced by the door opening and seeing Charlie in the doorway.

"Oh—hi. I wasn't expecting you so soon, but come in." He said surprised. We followed him in silence. "Well your rooms aren't completely ready but they'll do for tonight. I had to rearrange some things but Rosalie you've got the master bedroom because you're going to have to share with Ayden since there aren't enough rooms for us all to have our own." I smiled; he remembered and I got the master bedroom, way more than I expected.

"Thanks Dad." He nodded, not one for shows of affection.

"You kids look tired, why don't I show you your rooms and we can get the rest of the boxes from your car tomorrow." We trailed behind him to get our room assignments; Jasper was in my old room, Bella in hers and Dad in Jaspers.

I noticed when we got to my room Charlie had got an addition since we were last here.

"A few years back I had a study built on but I repainted it and moved my stuff to the sun room below it so you could use it as Ayden's nursery." I gave him an awkward hug and when I stepped back he cleared his throat.

"I put Jasper's old crib in there; I figured that would work until we could find him a toddler bed."

"Thanks dad. I should put him down; my arms about to fall off." I smiled.

"Yea, okay; Good night Rosalie." He sounded too formal to be my dad but then I remembered refusing to answer him if he called me anything but my full name after the divorce. I sighed and walked through my room, not paying any attention to it, to Ayden's nursery. When I opened the door my eyes welled up with tears. It was beautiful; I couldn't imagine how hard Charlie must have worked on it.

The walls were a blue with a horizontal tan strip about two thirds of the way up. And around the room were traffic signs; right above the crib was a mural of a city with a plane going across. Charlie had not only dug out Jasper's old crib but all the matching dark wood furniture. I laid Ayden down in his new room and noticed a new stroller between to the bed and dresser. On the other side of the dresser was the old rocking chair from my room. 'Wow,' I thought. 'Charlie must be really trying to make up for the lost years.'

I switched on the baby monitor and went back to my room. I noticed as I walked out the pictures on the wall. They were framed pictures my mom had taken. They looked brand new as well as the dark wood four post bed, end table and dresser. On the dresser was a picture of the three of us kids and my mom that dad had taken on our last family vacation before the divorce. I marveled at my room and wondered what the others looked like.

I took the monitor from the night stand and opened the door slowly to peer out. Much to my surprise my siblings were right on the other side.

"Rosey, let us in, we want to see what he did to your room." Bella pushed the door open and into my toe.

"Ow!!" I exclaimed hopping up and down.

"Sorry Rose. Whoa!" Bella apologized then got distracted by the new appearance of our parent's old room. "Well I guess we know who Charlie's favorite child is." She joked. Jasper was surprisingly quiet through this. He was looking at the pictures on my walls.

"These are moms pictures…I'm surprised he still had these." I saw his tears in the reflection off picture frame.

"I miss mom." Bella whispered.

"Me too Bell, me too." I agreed hugging my little sister. Jasper crossed the room in a few long strides and joined the hug.

"Okay, I want to see your rooms now." I said pulling back from my siblings embrace.

We went to Bella's room first since it was closer. The room was the same pale blue it was when we used to live here only the bed was replaced with a larger black one a new bed set covered it. Next to the bed were black end tables that looked like the ones our parents used to have in their room. The rest of the room was bare and it looked as if they were in the process of decoration.

"Let's go see Jasper's room now." Bella declared bored with hers. I followed Jasper to the room that used to be mine.

My old room had been transformed. The wood bed and night stand were the same but Charlie had built matching bookshelves into the wall, with a ladder and all. My old polka dotted bed set had been replaced by a dark blue and red plaid one. The walls in his room were also bare and incomplete; even so the room was very much Jasper.

"Wow, Charlie must be really trying to get on our good sides huh?" I laughed. Before either of my siblings could react I could hear Ayden waking up over the baby monitor and it would only be a matter of minutes before he started to cry.

"I gotta go, Ayden's waking up." I rushed back to my room not noticing my little sister following.

Ayden smiled up at me when I entered the room. I pulled him out of the crib and turned around a just about dropped him when I saw Bella right there.

"Holy shi—shoot. You scared me." I laughed.

"Sorry, what are we going to do with Ayden when we're at school?" I sat down in the rocking chair before answering her because I wasn't really sure.

"Uhmm, well I suppose I'll have to find a day care that's hopefully in town otherwise I'll have to go to La Push or Port Angeles everyday for his daycare. I don't want to get a nanny, so I guess we'll see." Bella yawned but offered to take Ayden so I could sleep.

"That's okay Bell. Get some sleep; we have a big day tomorrow what with registering for high school and what not. Night babe, love you."

"Love you too Rosey." She blew me a kiss and left quietly. I rocked Ayden a little bit longer before giving up and taking him down stairs for some milk.

I went down softly thinking everyone else was in bed but heard voices when I reached the foot of the stairs.

"Sorry about that tonight, I didn't know they were going to be here so soon." I heard Charlie whisper…who was here?

"Don't worry about it. I'll meet them eventually." A woman whispered back. I stood in shock. Before I got caught I went back up stairs to Jasper's room.

Without knocking, I went it making him jump when I spoke.

**Jasper POV**

I nearly fell off the ladder connected to my book shelve when my twin started talking to me. I didn't even know she was in my room.

"Charlie has some _women_ here." She spat the word women like it was a foul word. I looked at her trying to understand why she was so upset.

"Rose, what's the big deal, mom and dad got divorced." She groaned and turned to leave without another word; mine was clearly not the reaction she was looking for.

"Rose, lets go down there and meet her. Come on; let's see if we can embarrass him." I knew the last part would get her to come. She followed me down the stairs and sure enough there was some women standing by Charlie by the door.

"Hey Dad, whose your _lady friend_?" I asked smiling at her. Charlie whipped around looking like a deer in headlights.

"Hi, I'm Candi; you must be Jasper and Rosalie. And that little guy must be Ayden; it's nice to meet you all." From the corner of my eye I could see Rose scowl and go back up the way we came.

"Sorry about my sister, she's a little sensitive. Don't take it personally. I'll leave you alone now; I just came down to make Ayden a bottle. It was nice to meet you Candi." I went to the kitchen before either could say a word. I made a sippy cup of luke warm milk for my nephew and went up stairs, trying to be quiet so I didn't have to talk to Charlie and his lady friend again.

I bypassed Rose's room and went to Bella's knowing Rose would be ranting to her.

"Thanks Jazz." I took Ayden from her and left the room for the girls to talk.

Rose came back to her room about a half hour later just after I got Ayden back to sleep.

"Night Rose, Love you."

**Rose POV**

"Rose!! Wake up! We have to go register for school and find Ayden a day care." My younger sister shook me awake. I rolled over and looked at my alarm clock it read 7:16.

"Ugh, Bella, let me sleep, Ayden's not even awake yet." She jumped on the bed to annoy me.

"Yes he is. Jasper got up with him at seven. He's all dressed and ready to go. And we have to be at the school at eight." I groaned but rolled out of bed.

"Shottie shower." I claimed without looking at her to see she had already showered. I dug around in the suitcase that one of my siblings must have brought in for me. I grabbed a plan dark blue long sleeve, a pale yellow Hollister zip up, medium wash skinny jeans and my UGG Felicity boots.

After I was showered I found breakfast waiting for me on the kitchen table. I had to smile; my siblings took such good care of me and Ayden. I ate the banana and took the bowl of lucky charms with me to find Ayden and my siblings.

"There you guys are." I said finding them playing with Ayden on Bella's bedroom door. "You guys ready to go?" They were very ready, they had Ayden dressed, his dipper bag packed, even though it wasn't really necessary anymore. He's pretty much potty trained.

As I strapped Ayden into his car seat I looked over what Jasper had put him in. I had to admit, I was impressed; he wore a white tee shirt underneath a dark blue quarter zip sweater with little jeans and tennis shoes, and of course he had a winter coat on over it, as well as a dark blue sweater.

Finding the high school was no problem, it was off the highway just like everything else in this town. We had to park out on the far edge of the parking lot since school had already started.

"Hi, can I help you?" A large red-haired woman wearing glasses smiled up at us when we entered a warm office building.

"We're the Hale—I mean Swan's. We need to register." I saw the immediate awareness in her eyes. I knew we'd be a topic of gossip. The other two women in the room were staring at Ayden. I glared at them and set Ayden on the floor and took his hand.

"Ah yes, I assume you have transcripts with you." Jasper handed her some papers wordlessly.

It took about a half hour to get everything set up for the following day. We received our schedules and maps to learn for the day to come.

As soon as we left the main office building I went off.

"UGH! Did you see those judgmental old hags staring at Ayden and me? That is so stupid! They just assume he's mine and that I'm a slut and that I had him when I was 15." I took a deep breath feeling better know that I had ranted.

"Let's go out to eat then we can look for a day care, we can have Italian, you'll feel better." Bella suggested.

We had to go into Port Angeles to La Bella Italia for my Italian food. The hostess was big blond and all over my brother. So to make her mad I made some BS up about Ayden asking for daddy today while we were making breakfast. Jasper and Bella bit their lips while I smirked at her as she led us to a table.

"Your waiter will be right with you." She mumbled. After she left Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jealous Rose, that your twin is getting hit on and not you?" she teased.

"No, Jasper is NOT going to date a bimbo like that though." Jasper laughed.

"You dictate who I date now?" I nodded. Lunch definitely relaxed me and helped me forget about my earlier annoyance.

"Oh Rose, I did some research while you were in the shower and I found a day care. There was one in Forks called busy babies but they don't take three year olds so next closest is BoBaggins Daycare & Learning Center here in Port Angeles." I groaned but thanked her. It looked like I was going to have to drive a half hour twice a day for Ayden's day care.

Before going back to Charlie's we decided to walk around the port for a little while and do a bit of shopping, after signing Ayden up for daycare. Ayden, tired of being carried around walked between Jasper and I holding our hands, Bella bringing up the rear since she doesn't like shopping and was pouting. As it got closer to the lunch hour the streets got more crowed and I resorted to carrying Ayden, and getting many dirty looks. I could handle the looks if they were only directed at me but they glared at Ayden. Finally I lost it at some women who had the nerve to glare at Ayden, shake her head and mumble as she passed us.

"He's my GODSON thank you very much!" I yelled after her. My siblings looked horrified and pulled me into the closest store.

"Rose, calm down." Bella took Ayden over to look at some kids books while I calmed my self down.

"I'm sorry Jasper." He sat down next to me but didn't say anything. "Let's go home. I wanted to take Ayden to the park today and then we can unpack."

"Okay, Rosey, I'll go get the car and you three can wait here." Jasper suggested; I nodded and wondered off to find Bella and Ayden. I found Bella reading to him from one of her favorite books; Wuthering Heights. Only this copy was new and held together, where hers is older than her and falling apart and the seams.

The ride home was fairly silent except Ayden's noises as he played with his toy cars. Back in town I dropped Bella and Jasper off at home and took Ayden to the near by park that I had played at when I was little.

Ayden was climbing up to the slide when I saw the most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was tall with dark curly hair and was crouched at the foot of the little slide to catch the dark haired girl that was coming down. When she reached the bottom she said something and he laughed the most enchanting laugh, it was loud and booming but musical. _Darn he has a kid and looks like he's graduated and probably married. _

After a couple more slides the hot guy and his daughter left. _Or niece, or god daughter, she might not necessarily be his; _I reminded myself. When he passed us he smiled at Ayden and me and nodded. _Sigh double swoon. _I let Ayden play for about ten minutes more than took him home so he didn't get too cold.

For the rest of the afternoon Ayden played and my siblings and I unpacked the few boxes we had. Bella got off easy by volunteering to make dinner while we unpacked the four of our rooms. Dinner was a quiet affair with Charlie; he didn't talk much so neither did we. I bathed Ayden and put him to bed easily since he was so tired from being out so much that day.

That night I fell asleep thinking about the man I saw at the park.

**A/N: I know I know!! Bad Ali for starting a new story! But! I think I'm going to finish Another Chance soon. I'm getting the next chapter beta-ed now. so then I can have this story. And I'm kinda excited about it. I like the idea and I hope you guys like it too! Let me know! Reviews! **

**Much luv! **

**Ali**


	2. Chapter 2

Separare i Genitori  
Chapter Two

_Last time:_ _That night I fell asleep thinking about the man I saw at the park._

**Rose POV**

The next morning I had to get up at up at six to get showered and dressed and have time to make myself breakfast before getting Ayden up and dressed at 6:30 so that I had time to get him to Port Angeles and get back to school and not miss the 8:15 bell; luckily they'll feed Ayden at the pre-school.

"Bells, I'm taking Ayden to pre-school, I'll be back around eight to pick you guys up. Tell Jasper." I whispered to my half asleep sister. She started at me for a full two minutes before nodding and rolling over.

Ayden fell asleep in his car seat on the way to BoBaggins so the drive was quiet and peaceful and I had time to think about the day ahead of me. I was sure it would be no different than Rochester; everyone would stare at me because they know about Ayden and they'd try to figure out how I have a child but still have a great body. Whatever, I decided; I don't even care what they think.

After dropping Ayden off I sped back to Forks to pick up Jasper and Bella so we weren't late for our first official day of Forks High School.

I pulled up to the front of the house and honked a bunch till my slow siblings stumbled out the door.

"Morning." Bella grumbled as she climbed in the back seat. Jasper mumbled something to the same effect and I smiled and handed them the coffees I picked up on the way home.

"Rose you're a life saver! I don't know how I would have gotten through my first class without you!" Bella perked up. I rolled my eyes and hit the gas. It was already 8:10; good thing we got our schedules and what not the day before.

**Bella POV**

I was having a fairly decent dream about the beach when I was being shaken awake.

"Bells, I'm taking Ayden to pre-school, I'll be back around eight to pick you guys up. Tell Jasper." Rose whispered to me. I stared at her trying to comprehend it, then I nodded and rolled back over, thinking once again of beaches and the sun. After what seemed like just a few minutes Jasper was shaking me awake.

"Bella, it's time to get up. You can have the shower, I just got out." I groaned but pushed of the covers and stumbled to my closet. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue long sleeve sweater.

After my shower I was more awake, I blew dry my hair so it didn't freeze and I ate a bowl of cheerios. I was half asleep on the couch when I heard an obnoxious honking out side.

"Jasper, Rosalie is here!" I yelled up the stairs, pulling on my winter coat. He came down the stairs and took the coat and backpack I held out to him.

"Morning." I grumbled as I climbed in the back seat. Jasper mumbled something to the same effect and Rose smiled and handed us each a coffee.

"Rose you're a life saver! I don't know how I would have gotten through my first class without you!" I said a little perkier. I sipped my hot coffee as Rose sped to the school. We parked just as the warning bell rang.

I found my first class, English, just in time as I walked in about two seconds before the bell rang. I had the teacher sign my paper and he pointed me to an empty seat next to a small pixie like girl, with short spiky hair.

"Hi, I'm Alice, you must be Bella." She said bouncing slightly in her chair.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled politely. We continued to talk a little until the teacher started class. It was nice since she didn't ask me how I liked forks so far; she seemed a little hyper for that early in the morning but it kinda gave me energy.

"What class do you have next?" she asked putting a book into a blue stripped bag.

"Government with Jefferson, you?" I said looking at my schedule.

"Same, you'll have that with me and my twin brother." I smiled; Alice seemed genuinely nice, so maybe living with dad wouldn't be so bad.

"Cool, uhh…do you want to walk together?" I asked somewhat embarrassed but mostly worried I wouldn't find it. Alice's smile grew as she nodded excitedly. She led me to building four in companionable silence.

"Mr. Jefferson let's us sit where ever we want." Alice explained leading me to the far left table next to the window in the back.

"Hold on a sec," I said going up to the teacher's desk. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan." I said to the old bearded man reading behind the desk, he nodded and signed the sheet of paper I handed him.

"Here you can sit in the middle." Alice said pulling out the chair for me when I returned to her.

"Okay, thanks. So what's your brother's name?" I asked pulling out the text book I received yesterday.

"Edward, nice to meet you; you must be Bella?" A velvety voice said from behind me. I spun around; tripping on the chair in the process.

Before I knew it a pair of hands had shot out and caught me. I felt my self blush.

"Thanks." I mumbled not looking at Edward's face.

"No problem, it's sort of my fault. I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry."

"Its okay, am I in our spot?" I asked making to move to the next chair but he caught my arm.

"No, you're fine. I'll sit on the other side of you." Electricity shot through my arm and a tingling was left where Edward's hand had touched me arm. I blushed and looked down, and mumbled thanks.

The next two class periods I had one of the Cullen twins I had one in each class. I learned they lived with their parents and older brother just out side of town and had moved from Alaska about two years ago. Alice was bubbly and super sweet and very welcoming and not shy where Edward was quieter but just as nice and welcoming, he was very gentlemanly and held doors for us and pulled my chair out for me in trig. Alice was with me in French, right before lunch; she already spoke fluently but didn't want to take Spanish, so she got me up to speed.

"Do you have someone to sit with at lunch? You could sit with Edward and I, but not Em, he goes home for lunch. Oh your brother and sister could sit with us too of course. There's plenty of room at the table, we have it all to our selves, well half of it anyway. Lauren and her minions sit on the other half." Alice asked all in a matter of maybe five seconds, I'd have to learn to listen faster if we became good friends.

"Um, sure, thanks, that'd be nice. I'll text them and let them know." I said glad I had sat next her.

The school lunch was typical, barely edible, but Alice, Edward and I all ended up with a tray full each. A few minutes after we sat down Jasper and Rosalie entered the lunchroom; I noticed Alice staring at Jasper.

She smiled brightly when he looked at the chair next to her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked, I rolled my eyes, he was flirting and he doesn't even know her name.

"Jazz this is Alice and Edward. Guys this is Jasper and Rosalie, my older siblings, their seniors this year."

"You've kept me waiting." Alice said looking at Jasper.

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Jasper said tipping his head down. I wondered if anyone else say their little exchange.

"Seniors? Maybe you have our older brother Emmett in one of your classes." Edward suggested.

"Brown curly hair, real big muscular guy?" Jasper asked between bites of cardboard pizza and staring at Alice.

"Yup, that's him."

"Sure, I sit next to him in first period. Why isn't he here?" Alice and Edward exchanged a glance.

"He goes home for lunch…" Alice said trailing off like there was more to the story, but I wasn't going to pry.

I had my next class, Biology, with Edward and gym to finish off the day. I didn't have to participate today but I knew I would tomorrow. I groaned at the thought.

When I left the locker room Alice was leaning against the wall, waiting.

"Hi…" I said wondering if it was me she was waiting for.

"Hi, I was wondering if maybe your sister and you would want to go with me to Port Angeles and go shopping, the winter formal is coming up and I want to get a dress before the rush, plus I thought maybe you two might want to get out and do something you know?" She said really fast, I had no idea how she spoke so quickly.

"Um, sure, we needed to go into Port Angeles anyway to pick Ayden up from daycare. We can pick you up from your house if you want." I said, hoping Rose wouldn't mind.

"Well my house is out of town and kind of hard to find, so why don't I just have Ed drop me off at your place?" Ed? That sounds so weird.

"Sure, okay. Then we can drop off Jasper." I smiled, Alice seemed genuinely nice, and not like the Jessica girl I had met in gym today. She reminded me a lot of the girls I went to school with in Rochester.

Alice walked with me to the parking lot but split when she was at a shiny new silver Volvo. When I got to the trailblazer Rose was in the front seat waiting for my brother and me, blasting music.

I climbed in the passenger seat smirking since Jasper always used the 'I'm older' excuse.

"So, Alice invited us to go with her to Port Angeles, to go shopping, do you want to go?" I asked, turning down the music so I could hear my self think.

"Sure, is she going to meet us there, or what? And we're going to have to take Ayden with us, so we should take the stroller." I nodded; the stroller would be a good idea.

"She's going to get dropped off at our house, that way we can get the stroller and drop of Jasper."

"Where are you dropping me off at?" I jumped; I didn't hear Jasper open the door.

"At home, Bella and I are going shopping with Alice." Rose told him peeling out of the parking lot.

"Okay…" I turned to look at him, he seemed puzzled.

"What?" Rose asked, beating me to it.

"Well, what am I going to do, Forks is like the boring capital of the world." I laughed, he sounded like such a girl.

"Unpack" I suggested, earning a look that said, yeah right, that's what I want to do.

"I don't know, go find a job, or hang out with Alice's brothers or something." Rose said pulling into the driveway, behind the silver Volvo; how'd they beat us here?

"Fine, bye, don't spend the entire inheritance; I might still want to go to college." I rolled my eyes; Port Angeles wouldn't have that great of a selection that Rose would be able to go so far overboard.

Rose left the car idling so she could run up stairs to get the stroller from Ayden's room.

Alice got into the backseat just after Rose went inside, Jasper stood still talking to Edward.

"Seems like our brothers are getting along," Alice said.

"Yeah, Jasper was just complaining about having nothing to do, maybe he'll hang out with Edward." She smiled and nodded.

Once the stroller was loaded and Rose was back in we waved to the guys and backed out.

"So Alice, what is there to do around here?" Rose asked fifteen minutes into the drive, Alice laughed.

"Nothing really, I like to go shopping, but my brothers don't, so I don't go a whole lot unless my mom goes so I'm not all alone. And we have parties every now and then. But mostly, if you want to do anything you have to go to Port Angeles, and even then the options are limited. You really have to go to Seattle for anything good." Rose groaned.

"I figured as much."

"Earlier you mentioned having to pick up Ayden from daycare, is that your younger brother?" Alice asked, I glanced at Rose, she appeared calm, but you could never really tell with her.

"No…he's my son." Rose said. She didn't elaborate any further, which made me wonder.

"Oh that's cool. How old is he?" Alice asked.

"He's almost three," I told her, twisting in my seat to hand her a picture that was on the sun visor. "This is him, just a few weeks before we left, at the lake."

"Oh, he is so cute!" She said, I smiled and nodded. Ayden was adorable.

**Alice POV**

"Earlier you mentioned having to pick up Ayden from daycare, is that your younger brother?" I asked, just thinking off Bella's words earlier.

"No…he's my son." Rose said surprising me, the way she said it made me think there was more to the story.

"Oh that's cool. How old is he?" I asked, before thinking, I probably seemed nosy.

"He's almost three," Bella told me, twisting in her seat handing me a picture of a little boy with blond hair and blue eyes, in front of a body of water. "This is him, just a few weeks before we left, at the lake."

"Oh, he is so cute!" I said.

When we got to the day care, we all went in. The little boy that came out was practically bursting with happiness as he ran to Rosalie when he spotted her.

"Mommy!" He cried reaching out for her to pick him up. She complied and smiled.

"Hey big guy, did you miss me?" She asked, carrying him back to the car. He nodded.

"Yea, and aunnie too." I laughed he is so adorable.

"Who's aunnie?" I asked.

"Me, he can't say auntie. So he calls me aunnie." Bella said as Rose strapped Ayden in next to me.

"So you missed, me and aunnie, didn't you miss unnel?" Ayden nodded profusely.

"Yes and unnel."

"Unnel, that's Jasper right?" I asked. Rose laughed and nodded.

"He's so cute, when he tries to say words that he can't pronounce. Okay so where to?" Rose said stopping at the edge of the parking lot.

"Take a left onto 8th and go straight till you hit Lincoln." I instructed, thinking we could shop along the boardwalk.

"Okay, now which way?" Rose asked when we got to the intersection of 8th and Lincoln.

"Take another left, and go until East 1st street." We got there fairly quickly with not a lot of traffic. Rose parallel parked in front of a cute little boutique that I liked to shop at. I unbuckled Ayden for Rose and got out.

I led them into the store and was greeted, by name, by the cashier.

"I take it you come here a lot?" Bella laughed.

"Yeah, I get a lot of my formal clothes here," I lowered my voice so the Alyssa, the clerk couldn't hear me. "Well, when I can't go to one of the bigger cities."

I didn't find anything that particularly appealed to me, neither did Bella, but Rose found a burgundy strapless dress, that on one side synched and had a cool floral design.

"I really like this one, but I think I'll have to cut off the big stupid flower off the top." She said going back into the dressing room.

"My mom is really good at altering, she can fix it if you want." I suggested remember the time my mom took one of her old prom dresses and made it into a completely different looking dress for me.

"That'd be great." She called from the stall.

"Hey, Alice…does Edward, uh, have a, girlfriend?" Bella asked nervously. I laughed.

"No, half the girls in the school want to date him, but he always turns them down. Why? Do you like him?" Bella blushed bright red, which was answer enough.

We spent another hour and a half walking around the boardwalk and stopping in random stores. When we left I had two new books, three pairs of shoes and a dress for Lily. Bella had gotten seven books and a pair of shoes, and Rose had her dress and two books.

Ayden funny enough ended up with the most stuff. I bought him a couple of books and six little outfits as well as two pairs of shoes.

"Alice, you really didn't need to buy him all that stuff." Rose said strapping Ayden back into his seat.

"I know, but I wanted to. He's so cute! And those outfits should last him a while. I bought my niece some stuff by that brand and they lasted for ever." I told her without thinking.

"You have a niece?" Bella asked, oh yea, they didn't know.

"Yeah, she's a year and half old. She's super adorable. You'll have to meet her sometime." I told them, mentally slapping my head. Emmett was going to shoot me, way to give the new girls all the dirt on the Cullens.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Bella invited me. I thanked her but declined, my dad had just got home today from a business trip.

**Rose POV **

"Alice, you really didn't need to buy him all that stuff." I said strapping Ayden back into his seat.

"I know, but I wanted to. He's so cute! And those outfits should last him a while. I bought my niece some stuff by that brand and they lasted for ever." Alice argued. I wondered briefly if she had more than two brothers or if the niece was Edward's or the mystery brothers.

"You have a niece?" Bella asked

"Yeah, she's a year and half old. She's super adorable. You'll have to meet her sometime." Alice said and I nodded; it'd be nice if Ayden could make friends in town.

"Do you want to come over for dinner?" Bella invited me.

"Thanks, but I can't, my dad just got home today from a business trip" Alice declined. She directed me to her house, Bella's and my eyes probably bugged out when we saw the huge white mansion. Then I noticed Jasper was in the yard with Edward, who was holding a little pink bundle. I couldn't see the face but my guess was it was Alice's niece.

"Hi, Edward, Hi Jasper," Alice skipped over to where they were attempting to build a snowman with the very thin layer of snow that was just falling to the ground. "I'll take Lily, now, I got her a new dress and I want to try it on her." She said reaching out to take the little girl. I saw Edward roll his eyes but comply with her request.

"I'll see ya later man." Jasper said doing one of those stupid guy hand shake hug things with Edward.

When we got back to the house I took Ayden up to his nursery to change his clothes to his warm footie pajamas so he could play in the kitchen while I helped Bella with dinner.

"Hey kids, how was your day?" Charlie asked hanging up his gun belt and removing the cartridge placing it on the fridge.

"Alright," I mumbled trying to get Ayden to eat the mashed potatoes I had made him.

"Good, dad do you know the Cullens?" Bella said placing plates of spaghetti on the table.

"Sure, Dr. Cullen is the new doctor at the hospital. And his wife stays home with their granddaughter but she does a little bit of interior design I think."

"Oh, so you like them?" She prodded; I had to wonder where she was going with this.

"Sure, I don't really know them very well, but from what I can tell their real nice people. Why all the questions Bell?" Charlie asked sitting down across from me.

"Just wondering." She said quickly, confirming my suspicions that there was more to her questions.

"Where's your brother?" Charlie said about a minute later.

"Probably reading, I'll go get him." I said standing up.

I knocked on his door but there was no answer so I cracked the door open and stuck my head in.

"Jasper, dinner." He didn't respond so I went in further. He had his MP3 player in so he probably hear me, plus he was texting someone. I pulled an ear bud from his ear making him jump.

"What?" he said snapping his phone closed.

"Dinner is done. Who are you texting?" Silence. "Its not that slut Maria from Rochester is it?"

"No, it was her friend Nettie, yelling at me because I broke up with Maria today."

"Why?"

"Because…" He trailed off; I knew it was someone in Forks, since two weeks ago he was in love with Maria.

"Oh my god! Are you going to ask Alice out?" I said mentally kicking my self. Duh, he was staring at her all lunch then again when she got out of the car at her house.

"I think so." I smiled; I had to tell Bella, and Alice.

After dinner I drug Bella upstairs 'to help me bathe Ayden'.

"What? I know you don't need help with Ayden?" Bella asked drawing him a bath.

"Do you think Alice likes Jasper?" I asked, stripping Ayden out of his PJ's.

"Yeah! She couldn't take her eyes off him. Why?"

"Jasper just broke up with Maria today"

"Are you serious?! I thought he 'loved her' or whatever?" Bella interrupted.

"I know, but he said he thinks he's going to ask Alice out!" Bella squealed with me, and we laughed about our silliness.

**EDWARD POV**

"Hi, Edward, Hi Jasper," Alice skipped over to where Jasper, Lily and I were attempting to build a snowman "I'll take Lily, now, I got her a new dress and I want to try it on her." She said reaching out to take Lily from me, I rolled my eyes but handed Lily over.

"I'll see you later, man." Jasper said. After they were gone I went into the house to find Alice showing Lily off in some dress that, to me, looked like the rest of them.

"Alice, you did not get my daughter another dress did you? You do realize we live in Washington, and it's January, and cold don't you?" Emmett said coming in through the garage door.

"Yes, but this one is long sleeve, and she'll wear it with those heavy tights I bought last week." She defended. I rolled my eyes and picked Lily up from where she was playing at on the floor.

"Come on Lily, Uncle Edward will save you." I said to her. But halfway to the stairs Emmett intercepted me.

"Nope, Daddy is taking Lily for a follow up on that ear infection she had last week." Emmett said taking Lily back the way he came from. Alice was pouting in front of the TV.

"Hey, Ali, did uh, Bella say anything today?" I asked. Alice looked at me oddly.

"Duh, she's not a mute." I glared at her.

"That's not what I meant…I meant about me…" She laughed.

"I know. And yeah, but it was girl talk; I can't betray her trust and the rules of girlhood and tell you what she said. Why? You like her?" She said the last part in a singsong voice. I groaned and made for the stairs.

"Never mind; I'm going to my room."

**A/N: Haha when it said "Alice, you did not get my daughter another dress…"I bet you thought Edward was saying that! Lol. Okay so I know its been a while but hey at least it's a long update! Also I know its kind of slow right now but I promise it'll get better! And if you review I'll send you a sneak peek at the next chapter! **

**Much luv**

**Ali**


	3. Chapter 3

Separare i Genitori  
Chapter Three

_Last time: "Never mind; I'm going to my room." _

_**Notice! Update 12/7/08- I fixed a minor mistake- Alice had one less class then everyone else. So I added Child Development between lunch and gym. **_

**ALICE POV**

I woke up feeling elated, Rose and Bella had called me last night and we spent a good two hours talking during which they told me they thought Jasper was going to ask me out. There was something about him that just drew me in.

By the time I was done getting ready Emmett was laying on the horn and Edward kept calling every five seconds. 'Are you ready yet?'

"I'm coming I'm coming." I answered my phone. I grabbed a breakfast bar and ran out to Edwards Volvo. I hated it when it was Emmett's turn to drive, he was so impatient.

"Jeez, I'm actually early today." I said slamming the door shut.

"Careful with the door! No need to slam!" Edward said spinning to glare at me.

We got the school in record time. Emmett must have had a team meeting today. Right as we pulled into our usual parking spot, the Swan's trailblazer pulled in next to us. Jasper was driving and Bella was riding shot gun.

"Where's Rose today?" I asked Bella, trying not to stare at her brother.

"She wasn't feeling well." Jasper rolled his eyes. I smiled at Jasper despite myself.

"You think she's faking?" I guessed out loud.

"I think she just didn't feel like getting up. But whatever. I used to have those days too."

"What's your first class?" Jasper asked me, cutting Bella off so he could walk next to me.

"English, in building five; yours?" I smiled, I was pretty sure I knew where this was headed.

"Advanced Physics in four, can I walk you to class?" I grinned widely.

"Yea, that'd be nice. Thanks." I turned to look for Bella, but she was deep in conversation with my twin. Jasper followed my line of vision.

"You think he's going to ask my baby sister out?" Jasper asked sounding somewhat menacing. I shrugged.

"Hard to tell, maybe, eventually, but don't worry. I don't think Edward's even had his first kiss." I said making Jasper laugh, and then something sharp hit the back of my head.

"Ouch!" I said spinning around to see my attacker. "Edward! Why'd you hit me?!"

"I heard what you said! And yeah, I have…I've kissed and been kissed many times." Edward defended himself. I mentally made a list that I knew for sure of…Tanya, Kate, and Jessica.

"Three girls, Edward?" He glared at me and led Bella away stomping.

"I'm probably going to have to walk home now." I grumbled. Jasper laughed.

"I'd never let you walk home. I was wondering…do you want to go see a movie or something sometime?" He asked stopping at the door to my classroom. My heart swelled.

"That'd be nice." I motioned for his hand and I wrote my cell number on it. "Text or call me anytime, and we'll set it up."

"Will do, See you at lunch."

I slapped my head as I slid into my seat next to Bella. I sounded like such a slut, 'text or call anytime.'

"What's the head slapping about?" Bella asked interrupting my mental beating.

"Well first, I'm probably going to have to walk home today because of my stupid crack about Edward, then your brother asked me out and I said 'Text or call me anytime'! I probably sounded so slutty!" I went off. Bella laughed.

"I doubt it sounded that bad. And Jasper will give you a ride home, he wouldn't let you walk home, and neither would I." Well that was a comforting thought; at least I had good friends.

English passed without of much interest, Edward was waiting when we got to Government. He glared at me, then turned to Bella and smiled at her.

"How was English, _Bella?_" I rolled my eyes; Edward was such a girl sometimes.

"I dunno, fine I guess, I've already read the books on the list so it's actually pretty boring." She shrugged and pulled out the text book.

"So, when are you going to the movie with Jasper?" Bella asked turning to me. I noticed Edwards's eyes bulge and nose flare.

"You're going out with him? He's too old for you." I glared at him.

"Whatever; he's only a year older than me and besides what about Irina?" I remembering someone I had forgot from the list; I earned a glare for this and he didn't answer. "I dunno, probably this weekend or next. We haven't set a date yet."

I could hardly focus during class as my mind kept going back to the gorgeous blond that would be waiting in the lunch room for me, and the fact that he wanted me. I think I smiled most of the hour at this thought, getting odd looks from the people around me.

When the bell rang Bella, Edward and I were the last ones out because we had to gather our things and Bella had tripped, so we figured it was safest to let everyone pass before us. I had to hustle to get Bella and me to French…almost on time. We walked in just a moment after the bell rang. Madame Sarmthy glowered at us but didn't say anything. Once again, I couldn't concentrate but luckily I was already fluent so I wasn't missing much.

When class cleared out I walked around the corner of the building to find Edward and Jasper lounging against the wall, waiting.

"Hello, we thought we could all walk together to lunch." Jasper said with a silky smooth voice. I smiled brightly at him and skipped to his side. He smiled widely down at me and intertwined our fingers. I knew my smile grew and I probably looked a lot like a silly little school girl with a crush but I didn't care.

"How was…what class were you just in?" I asked, realizing I didn't actually know that much about him. I just felt like I did.

"AP English Lit. in building seven." I nodded.

"What are your other classes?" I asked him, wondering if any were by mine so we could walk together.

"Advanced Physics, Gym, AP English Lit, AP World History and Calc. How about you?" I smiled and told him my schedule happy that our last two classes were right next to each other.

Lunch was nothing new, other than the occasional staring at the Swans.

"Want to walk together?" Jasper whispered to my when he leaned over to grab my tray for me.

"Of course." I smiled and stood to follow.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" A nasally voice asked me from behind; I cringed and turned to face Lauren.

"Sure," I told her, before turning to Jasper. "I'll be right behind you."

Once he was far enough he wouldn't hear anything she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from the table.

"Jasper is MINE; I called dibbs on him before he even moved back. Stay the hell away from him." At this I jerked my arms away from her and felt my eyes narrow.

"That's funny, cuz I swear today he asked _me_ out not you. So let me warn you. Don't mess with me, and leave Jasper alone. CLEARLY he doesn't like you since from what I've heard he shut you down the first time he lived here." I said before turning on my heel and going to meet Jasper where he was waiting at the door to the cafeteria.

"What was that about? It didn't look very friendly." He asked, shifting his bag.

"It was nothing. Just stupid girl stuff." I blew it off; I had nothing to worry about.

"Okay." He accepted my answer, much to my relief. "I'll see you after class." He bent down and kissed my cheek. _Sigh triple swoon._

Oh man I had it bad for Jasper and I barely knew him. Child Development was a spent mostly in a my mind. Jasper walked me to gym once and kissed my cheek again. I walked into the locker room in a daze. I was completely distracted all period long and managed to get hit with the volley ball three times.

"Are you okay Alice? You seem distracted?" Mike shudder Newton put his hand on my shoulder, as I made my way back to the locker room. I shook the hand off and answered.

"I'm great. Just distracted like you said." I left before he could talk to me again. I watch him go into the guys' locker room and ditched changing back from my sweat pants, grabbed my bag and exited as quickly as I could; when I rounded the corner I crashed right into someone. They caught me before I could fall into the snow, and I knew right away it was Jasper.

"Sorry, I was trying to avoid Newton." I said making him laugh.

"It's all good; I can completely understand your hurry."

When we got to the parking lot I noticed the empty spot next to the trailblazer, Edward really had left me.

"Sad…I didn't think he'd actually leave me. I must have really pissed him off earlier." I laughed.

"No, he took Bella home and I said I'd drive you." I smiled up at him.

"Aw, thanks."

"No problem, just one thing, there's a catch. We have to go to Port Angeles to pick up Ayden." I laughed and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Oh no! I could never do that! Of course that's fine, Ayden's such a sweetie." Jasper laughed and pulled out of the parking lot.

Jasper had a CD in, the volume was down low enough we could have talked, but it was quiet as we wound through the forest until he suddenly talked, making me jump.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked, making me laugh, it was such a random question.

"Random, but okay…I don't know. It varies; I suppose I don't really have one. But right now I'm partial to yellow and orange, mostly just to throw some colour in with all the white. What's yours?" He thought about it for a second.

"Green" I smiled.

"Favourite flower?" I laughed.

"Lily…that's sort of how my niece got her name; Amy left her before she even was named. It crushed Emmett, and I got to name her." I don't know why I was telling him this; he had only asked what my favourite flower was.

"Lilies…those were my moms favourite too." He said quietly. "White ones." His hand was on the center console and without thinking I put mine in it. He cleared his throat and we continued to question each other.

When we pulled into Ayden's daycare he had just asked my favourite food.

"Mmm…defiantly Italian, although crepes are close." He agreed to the Italian. Some stuffy older women with a huge rock on her finger and stick even bigger up her ass gave us the once over and kinda stuck her nose up farther.

I smothered a laugh and prayed to god I wouldn't be like that when I got older. I stood on my tip-toes and whispered in Jasper's ear.

"That stuck up old women thinks we're picking up our kid." Before he could reply Ayden came barreling out into Jasper's legs.

"Unnel!!" Jasper and I laughed and took his hands, leading him out to the trailblazer.

"Ayden, this is Alice. Can you say 'Hi Alice'?" Ayden tried to say my name while he was being strapped into his seat, but he just couldn't seem to get it.

"Have him try Ali. That's what we're going to try to teach Lily." I told Jasper, ending Ayden's frustration.

"Hi, Owli." I laughed, I got my own nickname!

"Hi, Ayden."

"Sorry, it looks like he's going to have a speech impediment like his mom did when she was younger."

"Rose had a speech impediment?" I laughed, trying to imagine it.

Jasper looked at me as if I had said the sky was orange.

"Rose isn't Ayden's mom….oh…they didn't tell you." Jasper ran his fingers through his hair and turned to go to the drive-through of a little coffee house. "Do you want something? I'm getting a hot chocolate and Ayden milk."

"Sure, a banana steamer would be nice." After we pulled out Jasper took a deep breath as if readying himself to tell some long complicated story.

"I should start with the beginning. We moved to New York when my parents got a divorce when I was 12. Rose immediately became friends with Brianna. They were inseparable till the day Bri died. Anyway, when Bri was 16 when she got pregnant and her parents kicked her out. She of course moved in with us. Her pregnancy was really hard since Bri's had kidney disease since she was five. Anyway, Bri figured since she was going to have a baby she wanted a will and my mom agreed to help her get one drawn up. And in said will she named Rose Ayden's legal guardian. Not two days after it was finalized she went into labour and we ended up with Ayden James Stevens Hale. Ayden was perfectly healthy…only problem was Bri wasn't. She was drained…she only lasted two weeks. It was like loosing my own sister. We all loved her. Rose is eight months younger then Bri, who had turned 17 while she was still pregnant, but Rose didn't turn 17 until seven months after Bri died. As you can imagine, more or less inheriting a child at sixteen wasn't easy on Rose…or any of us really. But she does okay…until less then a year later our mom died of pancreatic cancer. " I sat quiet processing this for a few minutes.

"That's horrible." I noticed Jasper looked like he was trying not to cry.

"Yeah…but we've got each other and now you guys; it'll be good for Rose to have a girlfriend again, Bella too."

"Yeah, I'm glad; the girls at Forks High are kind of stuck up so Rose and Bella are a nice change."

"Okay, I'm going to need help finding the turn off for our house." I laughed and directed him.

"Thanks for the ride." I leaned over intending to kiss his cheek but he surprised me and connected his soft lips to mine. It was short and sweet but electricity coursed through my body, I could only wonder and hope if he felt it to.

"I'll text you later?" Jasper mumbled against my lips.

"Unless you want to come in? Ayden could play with Lily?" I hoped. He leaned back looking at me and smiled.

"I'd love to." He extracted the key from the ignition and stepped out and had my door open before I could really think coherent thoughts, my mind was still stuck on the kiss.

When I managed to get out of the car and collect my things Jasper had Ayden out and was ready and waiting.

**JPOV**

"Thanks for the ride." Alice leaned over and touched my lips to hers. I kept it short and sweet but fire shot through my body and I realized in that instant how right I was to get rid of Maria, kissing her had never been like that one little peck with Alice.

"I'll text you later?" I mumbled against Alice's delicious lips.

"Unless you want to come in? Ayden could play with Lily?" Alice suggested. I leaned back looking at her and smiled.

"I'd love to." I took the key from the ignition and stepped out and had her door open before she could move.

When she got out of the car and collected her things I had Ayden out and was ready, waiting.

"Okay, I'm not sure whose home so be ready…I haven't brought a guy over since prom last year and if you heard the stories, you'd understand why." she warned me before opening my front door.

"Alice hunny is that you?" a voice called from another room.

"Aaaa!" a younger voice yelled. Alice took the hand that wasn't holding Ayden and led me into a kitchen, but dropped it so she could pick a little girl with long curly brown hair, whom I guessed was Lily.

"Hey Lily, how's my favourite niece?" she kissed her nose making her giggle.

"Aaaa" Lily said again.

"She's trying to learn to say Ali. She's got D-a-d-d-y down no problem but for whatever reason Ali stumps her." She explained to me.

"I see, and why did we spell d-a-d-d-y?" I asked

"Lily is very much a d-a-d-d-y girl. And will freak if we say it. Al, who's your friend?" Alice's mom, probably, asked looking over from where she was at the oven.

"Oh, mom this is Jasper; Jasper this is my mom Esme. And that little guy is Jasper's nephew Ayden." she introduced everyone.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen." I shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you too, but please call me Esme."

"Okay thanks." I laughed.

"Would you kids like some cookies, they'll be out in a few minutes" Esme offered, making me notice for the first time the amazing smell of home baked chocolate chip cookies in the air.

"That'd be great," Alice and I said together, making us all laugh.

"Why don't you go to the living room and sit down and I'll bring them out to you."

"Thanks mom," Alice kissed her moms cheek and I followed her back the way we came, setting Ayden down in front of the couch. "Lily, this is Ayden, can you say hi?" Lily looked up at her aunt like she was nuts. "Okay or not." She set her on the floor next to where I had set Ayden.

For the next hour or so Alice and I just sat in her living room playing with our niece and nephew and asking each other random questions. I had so far learned her full name was Mary Alice Cullen but she would pretty much castrate you if you call her Mary. Her favourite book is Truth About Forever by Sarah Dessen, she listens to just about every form of music, her favourite movie is The Breakfast Club although she loves just about every Disney princess movie in existence and she absolutely despises the word roof, because she hates the way it sounds and more.

"Okay, when you were younger what did you want to be?" I asked not looking up from the cookie I was splitting up for Ayden to eat. Esme laughed as she walked in.

**A/N: So it's been a bit, but its long and I already have a good portion of the next chapter written. Chapter four will be shorter but then five and on will be longer. Reviews are to me as twilight the movie is to amazing!! As always you get a sneak peek. **

**Ali **


	4. Chapter 4

Separare i Genitori  
Chapter Four

**APOV**

"NO!! Mom!! No. Please?" I got down on my knees and was literally begging her not to tell Jasper what I had once told her. Mom complied but unfortunately for me Emmett had just came in and heard the question. His booming laugh rang out alerting Lily to his presence and my impending doom.

"Little Ali wanted to be a, and I quote 'A doctor who takes her clothes off to become a ballerina who dances on tables.'" Emmett informed my almost boyfriend, picking up his daughter and leaving as quickly as he came. Jasper wouldn't look at me but I could tell he was trying to contain his laughter.

"Okay, your turn." His voice sounded strangled.

"What do you want to do after high school?" I asked continuing with the theme of jobs. I knew he had wanted to be a police officer, just like his dad, when he was kid but he never really mentioned now.

"I want to go to college to be either a pediatrician or an architect." He laughed. "Kind of two very different fields but, I just can't decide. My turn. What are your plans?"

"I want to be a fashion designer but I'm not sure. I really want to do something with kids like social services or pediatric traumatic therapy. I haven't decided."

"You should see some of her designs; they're amazing; she's very talented." My mom said picking up the now empty cookie plate; I knew I was probably blushing.

"Really? I'd love to, that is if you want to show me…" Jasper sounded genuinely interested.

"Um, no that's fine, give me a sec and I'll go get them." Jasper nodded and I took off to my little "studio" that my mom really used as an office. She left her sewing machine there so she let me invade it from time to time. I found the portfolio I kept them in and made my way back to Jasper.

When I got back Jasper, he was no longer in the living room, but my mom was.

"He took Ayden to the bathroom." She told me and I sighed, setting the folder on the coffee table. I folded my legs under me and played with my fingernails nervously. I don't know why, I had never been embarrassed about showing people my designs before.

When came back he gave me a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Sorry, Ayden needed to use the restroom." I laughed a little.

"Oh, its fine. The portfolio is on the table." I nodded towards it. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I heard him open it and the pages turning a few times and then silence.

"Wow, Ali these are amazing." I opened my eyes and leaned over to see which design he had stopped on. I felt my self blush when I saw he was running his finger over my most recent and probably my all time favourite design; my wedding dress. It was a princess body with a strapless almost sweat heart neckline and a pale lilac ribbon around the waist that tied into a bow, it had a matching ribbon around the bottom. I hadn't drawn the back yet but I knew it would have a small train, and a zipper hidden under a small flap of trick buttons down the back, to just under the top ribbon. And on the bodice was beading that was in waves that in the drawing kind of looked like stars but would more resemble flowers, it was a fairly simple design in the picture but I planned on making much more intricate.

**JPOV**

"Oh, its fine. The portfolio is on the table." Alice said nodding towards the large black portfolio resting on the coffee table.

I flipped through looking at the first, though I didn't know a lot about fashion I could tell her drawings were really good. I had already gone through most of them before I reached one that made me pause for a long moment.

It was a wedding dress, and I couldn't help but picture Alice in it; how the ribbon around the waist would accentuate her small waist and how I wanted to be the lucky one to be standing across from her.

"Wow, Ali these are amazing." I said running my finger over the design, trying to tell myself how ridiculous I was being, I had just met her, but try as I would I couldn't push the thought from my mind.

"Thanks, that's my favourite. Only the colour of the ribbon isn't right. I want it to be a pale lilac and it's too purple there." I continued flipping through, pausing a couple more times, picturing Alice in the designs. Once with a red dress that had one strap, a small teardrop cut out at the stomach that I figured would be about at her belly button and a diagonal bottom edge and once I couldn't help but picture Alice with a pregnant stomach wearing the dark blue maternity tank top.

"Wow, Ali those are really good." I told her again. She blushed and thanked me.

"Jasper would you and Ayden like to stay for dinner?" Esme invited me from where she stood on the stairs.

"Thanks, but I probably should be going home, my sister is probably wondering where I've been with her son." I declined.

"Well, you're always welcome." She told me before going to the kitchen, presumably to cook dinner. As I was gathering Ayden's things I heard the front door open.

"Hey Gator how was your day?" I heard who I assumed was her dad say.

"Great…" She trailed off; I looked up and turned around to see her dad staring at me. "Dad, this is Jasper, Jasper this is my dad, Carlisle…oh and Jasper's nephew Ayden." She introduced us. I set Ayden's diaper bag down so I could shake his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, sir."

"Likewise, are you staying for dinner?" He asked and I told him the same thing I told Esme.

"Next time then." He said before going to find Esme.

"Sorry about that…I don't bring guys over very often, so they like to know as much as they can…" She laughed nervously.

"Lucky me…so I'll look up what movies are showing and text you later is that alright?" I asked, wondering when I would get to have my date with her.

"Yeah, sounds like a plan." She said slowing leading us towards the door.

"I'll see you later then." I leaned down to give her a small kiss but before I could meet my lips with her we were interrupted.

"Kissing leads to babies!" Alice jumped back and groaned.

"It does not! Can you please leave so I can kiss my boyfriend good-bye?" She glared and I smiled widely; she had called me her boyfriend.

"I don't know if that's a good idea…" He teased her.

"Fine then." She turned and gave me a kiss with her brother standing right behind her. I kept it short and sweet so I didn't die the next day at school.

"Bye." I said before leaving quickly.

When I got home Edward's Volvo was still in the driveway, I got out of the car and got Ayden, slightly worried as to what I'd find. Lucky for Edward they were only watching a movie, him on the couch and Bella in her customary spot on the floor directly in front of it.  
"Hey Jasper." Bella said not looking away from the scene of Romeo and Juliet that played out before her eyes.

"Where's Rose?" I asked hoping she was home so I could hand off Ayden and do some research on what movies were out.

"Out; on a run. She'll be home soon; it's been almost an hour." Bella said barely managing to tear her eyes away from the movie.

"Okay. Can I leave Ayden with you?"

"I'll take him. Come to Grandpa Charlie." My dad said coming out of the kitchen.

"Thanks Dad, where's the cruiser?" racking my brain trying to remember if it was in the usual spot and I was just that distracted by thoughts of Alice or if it was gone.

"At the shop. Waylon dropped me off." I nodded and went up to my room and pulled out my laptop.

I ran through the options; 27 dresses, Cloverfield, and Mad Money. I quickly texted Alice the choices asking which one she would prefer. My phone vibrated and I flipped it open.

**1 New Message from:**

**Alice**

_Uhmm…27 Dresses would be good. But we can do Cloverfield if u prefer _

I quickly bought two tickets for 27 Dresses from Fandango and replied to Alice telling her the time of the movie, and I knew how slowly time would pass waiting for tomorrow night.

**EmPOV **

"Hey Em, where's Lily?" Edward asked noticing the absence of my daughter.

"Mom took her to the store. She claims Lily likes the grocery shopping but I think she just likes showing her off." I laughed.

We were watching the Texans stomp the Jaguars when two things happened simultaneously; my mom came in with Lily asking us for help with the groceries and I heard a high pitched squeal that could only be our younger sister receiving some good news. I plugged my ears and groaned.

She danced down the stairs singing a repetitive tune of I have a date with Jasper.

"Al, how old is this Jasper guy?" I asked remembering the guy she was with the after noon that looked quite a bit older than my baby sister.

"He's a senior." She evaded the question but I decided to drop it, but he'd just have to sign the rules and fill out the application. I tried to concentrate on the football game but my mind kept drifting to the mysterious gorgeous blond from the park.

After dinner my siblings and I decided to play with Lily on living room so we could catch up.

"So Eddy boy, any girls you like? I mean the whole world had to have heard Ali's news." I rolled the ball to him. To my surprise he blushed.

"Doesn't matter, she probably has a boyfriend…" he trailed off and I felt my eyebrows crinkle in confusion.

"What do you mean probably; our school is small enough you know exactly who is dating who."

"He doesn't know because he's talking about Bella. And she moved here from New York. But she doesn't." Alice explained in her all knowing voice.

"How do you know?" He challenged, I rolled my eyes; he should know not to doubt her.

"Because she told me last night when we were on the phone." She snipped.

"Are you going to ask her out? Then you could double date with Al and Jackson-"

"His name is Jasper!" Alice interrupted.

"Doesn't matter. Double date with them and make sure he keeps his hands to himself." I said trying to sound serious knowing it would make Ali squeal.

"Emmett! No!! Jasper is a gentleman; he wouldn't do anything I didn't want- besides, Edward's too big of a chicken to ask out Bella." We laughed and Edward glowered.

"That's not true. I would just like to know a little more about her other than her name, and class schedule." He shot back.

"WHAT?! All you know about him is his name and class schedule?!" I turned on Alice rolling the ball with more force than necessary.

"No. I know more than that. Edward is just trying to take the attention off of him and his lack of courage." She fought back. I decided now would be a good time to stop this since once they got going they fought till the death.

"Stop it." I sighed. "Edward has always moved slower than you Alice. And we know Alice wouldn't date just any guy." They both rolled their eyes but mumbled Okays.

"OH! Em, can I borrow Lily tomorrow?" it took me a minute to comprehend what she asked me.

"You want to borrow my daughter? What! She's not a toy." I pulled me daughter onto my lap and hugged her protectively.

"Not what I meant. For my child development class…we're learning about the average development rate of one and two year olds…and Lily is right in the middle…please?" she begged.

"I suppose. What period is it?" she smiled widely at winning.

"Fourth. So you can just bring her with you when you come back from lunch. And I'll skip fifth to take her home. Or I'll just sit out and play with her, either way." I agreed reluctantly.

"Yay! Thank you Emmett." She hugged me and whipped out her cell phone, undoubtedly to tell her entire class of their guest.

"Yeah yeah." I rolled my eyes and rolled the ball back to my brother.

"So…now that we know your potential love interest is single, are you going to ask her out?" I went back to our previous conversation. He shrugged, not really answering me.

I checked the clock on the wall it read 7:15. Time to get Lily bathed, settled down and ready for bed.

"Sorry to break up sibling time, but its time for Lily's bath." My siblings nodded and left me to my nightly ritual.

While I bathed my daughter and rocked her to sleep my mind wouldn't leave the blonde from the park. I realized I knew nothing about her. So to focus on the positive, I went over what I did know. She was gorgeous, she had an amazing laugh, she was good with children, she had a son, a gorgeous smile, she was probably married_. Dammit Emmett you're thinking positive. _She looks nothing like Amy, she can't be anything like her since she's good with children.

A quiet knock at my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Em, you were looking pretty tired the last few days, do you want Lily to sleep up stairs with your dad and I, so you can get some sleep?" My mom whispered so as not to wake up Lily.

"No, that's alright mom, I got it. I'm going to be out of town this weekend for football so I want to spend as much time with her as I can before I go since I can't bring her." My mom laughed quietly, wished me a good night, told me she loved me and left.

I laid Lily in her crib and went to bed still thinking of the blond from the park.

**A/N: I know its been a long time but I figured I should actually read for my English class and what not. And I had a teensy bit of a writers block. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon- it's nearly done- with ExR interaction! Woo! Then a full chapter of them together so-  
****Review for a sneak peek!  
****Loves, **

**Ali **


	5. Chapter 5

Separare i Genitori  
Chapter Five  
_Last time  
__I laid Lily in her crib and went to bed still thinking of the blond from the park. _

**APOV**

_Two Months Later- March 21_

The Swan's had been in Forks for two months during which Bella and Rose had quickly become my best friends and Jasper the best boyfriend I had ever had. Two weeks after they moved here Edward finally plucked up the courage and asked Bella out. Rose and Bella still hadn't met Emmett or even Lily but that wasn't a surprise. Ayden had adopted calling me aunnie Owli and my brother unnel Eddy much to his dislike of that name. We were at lunch, Rose telling us about her newest sighting of the mystery man from the park, or "park guy", when she got a call from Ayden's day care telling her he was running a fever and needed to be picked up.

"Rose do you want us to come with?" Bella offered to ditch the last two classes of the day. She looked like it was considering but changed her mind.

"Nah, I got it. I'll call if I need help or anything." We waved her goodbye before Bella turned to me.

"Want to ditch, get some chicken noodle soup, and head home to have stuff ready for when she gets back?"

"Definitely!" I agreed then kissed Jasper's cheek. "I'll see you later."

Before heading out I stopped by the attendance office and called in a favor with a family friend to get Bella and I excused from our last classes. I dug out Edward's Volvo's spare keys from my purse and drove us to the grocery store. We bought probably way too much soup and sprite. Bella let us into the house and we got to work on the soup and she threw blankets in the dryer so they'd be warm for him.

I heard Rose fiddling with the door and I about scared the living day lights of her when I opened it for her.

"Jesus Alice! You scared me. I thought you were staying at school?" She asked dropping her keys on the tray and following me to the kitchen.

"We were, but we thought it would be nice if Ayden had warm chicken noodle soup and warm blankets waiting for him." Bella explained ladling the soup into a small bowl for Ayden and three larger ones for us.

"Aw, thanks guys." We fed Ayden and got him to sleep and sat in the living room talking.

"Rose, tell us more about park guy" Bella insisted turning down the TV volume.

"I saw him today! He either works at the school or goes there." She told us excitedly.

"Really? Was he coming or going?" I asked trying to figure out who it could be.

"Leaving, it looked like he was in a hurry." Before she could say anymore Ayden woke up crying. She felt his head and saying it didn't feel any cooler than before, in fact it might have been warmer. "Guys I don't think Ayden is getting any better…"

"Let's take him to my dad." I suggested. Bella and Rose agreed and we loaded everyone into the trailblazer and went to the hospital to see my dad.

"Hey Alice, what are you doing here?" Wendy, the receptionist asked.

"I need to see my dad."

"In his office, go on up." She smiled at us. I knocked once before entering her dad's office.

"Hey dad, Ayden has this fever that won't break." I explained looking at Ayden,

"Al, there's someone here..." Rose whispered.

"Oh. Sorry." I apologized.

"It's fine. I'm done, bring the little guy here and I'll check him out." Dad ushered us over to him. Rose sat Ayden down on his desk and unzipped his jacket. A few minutes into the check up my phone rang. I excused my self and answered.

"Hello?"

"You do realize you've stranded us at the school right?" Edward asked. I laughed.

"Oops. Call Emmett. We're at the hospital. We wanted Ayden to see dad." He sighed.

"Can't. Lily ran into the sliding glass door so he's all worried and took her to see him."

"Is she okay?"

"I haven't heard anything. Ask dad. Can you pick us up please?"

"Nope, Volvo is at the Swans. We took the trailblazer. Call mom." He groaned.

"She's in Seattle." I laughed again.

"Sucks to be you. I'll send Bella or someone will be there in a few." I told him. He groaned but agreed.

I was walking back to the office and about walked into my brother.

"Em, what are- is Lily okay?" I asked remembering what Edward had told me.

"She's fine; she's got a nice goose egg on her head but no concussion."

"Good. Hey can you pick Edward and Jasper up from school…we kind of left them stranded…" He laughed, but declined.

"Can't. Luke's picking me up for practice, mom dropped us off and Lily is going with Wendy."

"Come meet Rose, Bella and Ayden then." Emmett went back into the office with me.

"Is he going to be okay?" I asked before introductions. To my surprise Bella answered.

"Yeah, Carlisle is giving him some antibiotics but he wants to watch him over night so he invited us to stay over tonight." I noticed then Rose, Ayden and my dad weren't in the room.

"Oh, Bell, this is my older brother Emmett, and my niece Lily. Emmett- Bella" I introduced.

"Nice to meet you. Al, can you watch Lily for a minute? I need to run to the bathroom." I took my niece from my brother making her squeal; he kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back baby girl. Daddy loves you."

"Wove you." She said trying hard to say love. Bella and I were teaching Lily the names of the internal organs when I heard the door open.

"Hey, I can take her back now. Thanks for watching her. It was nice to meet you Bella. I'll see you guys later." My brother said reclaiming his daughter.

**RPOV**

"Thank you so much Carlisle. I really appreciate this." I thanked the doctor yet again. He laughed.

"It was really no trouble at all."

"I'll be right there; I'm going to take Ayden to the bathroom before we leave." I stopped at some chairs to dig out a pair of footy pajamas he liked so he could be comfortable and warm. I was trying to balance Ayden on one hip, the bag on my knee and dig it all out so it was no surprise that I dropped everything but Ayden. I groaned and bent down to pick it all up but hit my head against someone else's.

"Ouch, are you alright?" I heard a beautiful deep voice ask me. I looked up into the brown eyes of park guy.

"I- uh- yeah. Are you?" I stumbled. _Real smooth Rose. _  
"I'm fine. Let me help you with that." He bent down and picked up everything for me.

"Thanks…uh. Sorry I didn't catch your name."He smiled widely showing off his dimples.

"Emmett. And you are?" _Emmett…why does that ring a bell?_

"Rose. And this is Ayden. Thank you."

"Hey little guy. I like your jammy's. Monster trucks were my favourite too." I smiled when he hid his face in my shoulder.

"He's a little shy."

"Yeah, my little girl is too. Are you new around here? I don't think I've ever seen you before…" My heart sank. He didn't remember me, or maybe he just didn't want to come off stalkerish. I hoped it was the latter.

"Yeah, I moved here two months ago. How old is your daughter?"

"She's almost two. How about Ayden?"

"Three…do you live in Forks? I'd love for Ayden to have a friend in town?"

"Yeah, that'd be great. Lily stays home with my mom in the day so she doesn't really know anyone but her aunt and uncle. We should set up a play date sometime." I smiled.

"Cool, why don't we exchange numbers and we can set it up for when Ayden isn't sick anymore?" He smiled wider.

"That sounds like a great idea. Do you have anything to write with or on?" I searched my purse to find the little notebook and pen I had stashed for grocery shopping. After we exchanged numbers we said our good-byes, I changed Ayden into his footies and went back to Carlisle's office.

"Hey sorry, I wanted to put Ayden in warmer comfortable clothes." I apologized.

"No problem. Let's go pick up the guys from the school since we sort of left the stranded…and get clothes for tomorrow. Dad had a patient so he had to go, but he said Jazz could stay over with Ed if he wanted." Alice said. I laughed at the thought of the guys going out to the parking lot and finding Edward's precious Volvo gone.

"Sounds like a plan. Some one should call them and let them know we're on our way."

"Already did."

"You're always one step ahead aren't you Ali?" She just grinned knowingly.

While they were fully appreciative for the ride, they guys were a bit annoyed for being stranded in the first place.

"Whatever babies. We're all staying at the Cullens tonight so we have to stop at home and get stuff and leave a note for Charlie. Or call him." Bella explained to the guys. They glared one another.

"No funny business with my baby sister." Jasper threatened earning a smack on the back of the head from Bella.

"Thanks for the confidence."

"Yeah, well same goes for you." Edward replied ignoring his girlfriend.

"Alright guys. Come on. I know that neither one of you would try anything, it's common knowledge. So kiss and make up." I teased.

"Yeah yeah. We're good." Jasper mumbled.

Charlie had no problems with us staying over as long as Esme and Carlisle were there and he got a promise from both Jasper and Edward that they'd be sleeping on a different floor from Alice and Bella.

Esme was thrilled to have us all over and made us a big, delicious dinner and then offered to watch Ayden so we could go out.

"That's so nice of you Esme, but I think we were just going to lounge and watch movies all night." I declined.

"Okay, well would you kids like popcorn or any snacks?" There were varying degrees of no thank you's and answers from the five of us.

"So what movie do you guys want to watch?" Alice asked dancing over to the wall that was all shelves of DVDs and VHS.

"I'm good with anything. Ayden's about to fall asleep so we don't have to worry about it being appropriate for him."

"Oh yeah, I'll go get Lily's play pen so Ayden can sleep comfortably." Edward left.

"How about…American Pie?" Alice suggested. After some lovely sibling bickering we agreed on watching Superbad.

We were at the part when McLovin, Michaels and Slater were shooting up the stop sign when I noticed Jasper, Bella and Alice asleep, Edward and I were on our way there, despite that it wasn't all that late.

"You want to take Ali and Bella up to Al's room, I'll take Ayden, then we'll wake Jasper?" I asked Edward who laughed and agreed. Alice had set up a bed for Ayden and me partially into her large closet on a huge air mattress that hit me at just below the knees. Edward was carrying Bella up when I went to wake Jasper.

"Jazz, hey Jasper, come one, you don't want to sleep on this little chair all night. Go up to Edward's room." I gently shook my twin awake.

"Alice~" he started.

"Edward already carried her up to her room."

"Thanks Rosey. Love you. Night." He mumbled still half asleep as he trudged up the stairs. I laughed and followed him but stopped on the second floor.

**A/N: I know. Not much of an ending but I really want to get to the ExR interaction. And If y'all hate me and have abandoned me I totally understand! Sooooo Sorry for how long it's been! But I'm out of school now so hopefully I'll have much more time to write! **


	6. Chapter 6?

Hey guys I know it's been a long time. Like more than a year long. Sorry. I honestly feel terrible, but for the longest time I had no inspiration to write and just was hard core stuck. But I'm in the process of moving and found the plans for this story so I'd really like to go back and make some changes to the first few chapters than hopefully finally finish it. I'm not making any promises but I'm going to try. Also I'm defiantly going to need a beta or two; people to bounce ideas off of and to help me get this going. Sooo if you want me to attempt this let me know. Also if you're interested in help me out pm me. Okay. Yup. Haha sorry it's been so long.

Ali


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all just a note to tell you I am working. However I did just move and the computer I write on is not set up and so I don't have access to any of my writing right now. I'm hoping to get it all set back up and transfer everything this next week but I can't make any promises. But I have been working with what I have. I'll try to get the re-written first few chapters up as soon as I get them!


End file.
